


Not a Date...

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for porn battle xv: the ides of porn. prompt: wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Date...

"So, that's what I'm thinking," Sharon leaned back in her chair. "So once Sanchez gets back with the drug dealer we can get that in motion." 

"That sounds good, just make sure he places Susan at the bank." Andrea nodded. 

"Shouldn't be a problem, we know - " 

“Sharon?” Andy opened the door. “Oh, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No problem, Lieutenant, what can I do for you?” 

“I just…” he shifted from foot to foot before producing a rose in a small vase. “I wanted to bring you this.” 

“Oh. Thank you.” Sharon nodded as Andy set it down on her desk. 

Sharon followed him with her eyes as he closed the door behind him again and turned to catch Andrea’s questioning gaze. 

“I think he thinks we’re dating.” 

Andrea smirked, “why would he think that?” 

“I went with him to his daughter’s wedding - I made sure to tell him that it was just as friends.” Sharon insisted. 

“And you’re _sure_ that’s the only reason he might think you’re dating?”

“Well,” Sharon shrugged, “we kind of had sex.” 

Andrea snorted, “how do you ‘kind of’ have sex?” 

Sharon narrowed her eyes at her friend. “You are _such_ a lawyer… fine, we _had sex_ \- in the limo during the reception.” Sharon caught Andrea’s narrowed eye and she sighed. “It’s just been such a long time and… weddings… you know?”

Andrea nodded, "but don't you think you should clear things up with him now before things get awkward?"

"Yeah, yeah." 

**

Sharon fidgeted outside the apartment, waiting for Andy to answer the door. She felt a little foolish - she'd've rather avoided this particular conversation but felt guilted into it by Andrea. 

She was about to give up and go home when the door opened revealing her lieutenant clad only in a fluffy blue towel. “Sorry.” Andy quirked a smile, “I was in the shower, what’s up?” 

Sharon couldn’t help letting her eyes wander down over his chest and abs. His health and exercise kick might have contributed to his panic attacks but it did wonders for his physique. 

He grinned and she blushed when she met his gaze. 

“You wanna come in?”

“Sure.” She nodded. 

“Can I get you a glass of water?” He asked as he closed the door behind her. “I might have o.j. too.” 

“I’m-I’m good.” She nodded. “Thank you.” 

“Sit, sit. I’ll just put some clothes on.” 

“No, hold on, this’ll just take a second.” Sharon cleared her throat. “I can’t date you, Andy, you’re my subordinate and a friend and it would be inappropriate for us to date. I just wanted to clear the air so that there wasn’t any confusion.”

He chuckled, “Sharon, believe me, when a woman throws her clothes on while mumbling ‘oh my god’ and practically running out, I know that’s not a date.” 

Sharon pursed her lips, “I didn’t run out.”

“You kinda did.” He leaned against the arm of the chair. 

“So… the rose?” 

He shrugged, “I just wanted to do something nice for you.” 

“That’s really sweet, thank you.”

“Anytime.” He waved it off. 

“You know, just for the record, I wasn’t mumbling ‘oh my god’ because I didn’t enjoy myself.” 

“Oh, _I know_.” He grinned widely. 

She blushed again and teased, “I’m not saying it’s the _best_ I’ve ever had… top 100 maybe.” 

“Aw, come on, top _100_? You can’t accurately assess without three data points.” 

The pair watched each other for a long moment. Sharon shifted from one foot to the other, having a mental debate. Finally she took a step forward and then another and then another until she was standing in front of him. 

He smiled at her and she ran her hand over his chest. “I’m very attracted to you, Lieutenant.” 

“I’m attracted to you too, Sharon.” He put his hand over her hand. “Kind of works out nicely that way, doesn’t it?”

“This is madness. We’re not supposed to be doing this.”

“No one but us needs to know.” 

“Is it really that simple?” Sharon whispered. 

“It can be.” He brushed her hair behind her shoulders. 

“Oh, god,” she mumbled, her lips hovering over his. 

He laughed, “take it easy, I haven’t even touched you yet.” 

Their lips crashed together, Sharon deepened the kiss immediately, her hands roaming freely over Andy’s exposed chest. Andy clutched his Captain to him, kneading her ass as she moaned against him. 

She gave his towel a tug and it fell to the floor. He smirked into the kiss and groaned when he felt her fingers wrap around his length. The kiss broke and he dropped his head to her shoulder. “Fuck…” He pawed at her blazer, “you’re wearing entirely too many clothes…” 

“I think we should fix that…” She took a step back and shrugged out of her blazer and started working on her blouse buttons. Andy got to his knees in front of her and reached behind her to unzip her skirt and pulled it down her legs. 

“You smell amazing.” He breathed as he ran his fingers over her centre through her panties before pulling them down her legs as well and help her out of the garments. He encouraged her to spread her legs a little wider and swiped his tongue across her wetness. 

Her legs wobbled and she moaned, reaching out for something to hold onto. He held onto her thighs to keep her steady as he swirled her tongue around her clit. 

One hand desperately holding onto the dining room chair and the other grasping his shoulder she trembled as his tongue ran over her folds, dipping inside of her. “God, Andy…” She moaned, already feeling her orgasm building. 

She dug her fingernails into his shoulder as her orgasm exploded through her. Andy’s tongue continued to pump as she recovered and she gave him a little push before taking a few shaky steps backwards and sinking into the chair. 

Andy got to his feet and picked up his towel, wiping her wetness from his lips and chin. She watched him with a small smile of bliss; he put his hands on the arms of the chair, pulling her in for another kiss. 

She rose from the chair, wrapping an arm around him. “Take me to your bedroom…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a bit longer but I was running out of time so I may or may not add the bedroom bit.


End file.
